The present invention relates to a system and method for treating and removing cells in an interior chamber of an eye, such as in the lens capsule of an eye, and implanting an intraocular lens. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that treats cataract by killing and removing the cataract causing cells from the interior of the lens of the eye without or substantially without causing protein denaturation to occur in the cells, and then inserting an intraocular lens having an adhesive thereon into the lens capsule of the eye so that the adhesive secures the intraocular lens to the lens capsule to eliminate capsular opacification and enable focusing.
Cataract is a condition that creates cloudiness in the lens of an eye, and is one of the major causes of blindness in the developing world. Cataract occurs in the lens of an eye and impedes the lens from focusing light on the retina. The lens is composed of tightly packed lens fibers surrounded by a collagenous elastic capsule. Beneath the lens capsule are epithelial cells, which are responsible for the metabolic function of the lens. Cataract may occur in any or all of these parts of the lens, which results in several different classifications of cataract, namely, subcapsular, cortical, and nuclear. To treat cataract, the cloudy portion of the lens, whether it is in the lens fibers, the epithelial, or both, or in any other portion of the lens, should be surgically removed. Generally, this is attempted by making an incision in the corneal periphery (limbus) to enter the anterior chamber and remove the cataract.
A conventional method for removing cataract in the eye is the (manual) extracapsular technique. In this procedure, the eye is opened at the limbus, and either a bent needle or any other curved sharp edged instrument or special forceps are employed to open the anterior lens capsule and remove the nucleus within the capsule of the lens. Thereafter, the remaining cortical material is removed so as to leave a clear posterior lens capsule in the eye. An artificial lens is then inserted into the lens capsule. The lens capsule therefore provides a barrier between the anterior chamber and the vitreous cavity of the eye, as well as a resting surface for the implanted artificial lens. However, this method does not stop cells from proliferating and causing capsular opacification.
Other types of cell removing techniques, such as phacoemulsification, use a probe containing an ultrasonic wave generator, a rinsing fluid and a suction tip. In the phacoemulsification technique, an incision is made in the cornea of an eye and the probe is inserted. Compacted proteins of the lens nucleus are broken up by ultrasonic power and are emulsified by a rinsing fluid. The emulsified lens proteins as well as soft peripheral lens proteins are removed from the eye by the suction tip. Phacoemulsification is generally considered superior to extracapsular surgery because it only requires a surgical wound of about 2-3 millimeters as opposed to about 7 millimeters for extracapsular surgery. However, the problem with phacoemulsification is that opacification of the remaining capsule or posterior capsular opacification can occur. This opacification is caused by proliferation of the remaining lens epithelium, which this procedure has failed to remove from the remaining capsule entity. An example of this type of technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,138 to Sheffer et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Each of the above-identified methods provide techniques for removing the interior portion of the lens and inserting an intraocular lens therein. However, in these conventional methods, the lens simply rests in the lens capsule, loosely fitting around the lens so that a space exists between the interior of the lens capsule, such the epithelial layer, and the intraocular lens. Due to this space, proliferation and opacification of the remaining lens cells may occur.
Additionally, when the eye attempts to focus at objects that are close, such as within one meter, by changing the shape or position of the lens, the intraocular lens implanted according to the conventional methods discussed above does not move with the lens capsule. Specifically, when the interior portion of the lens is removed, the ciliary muscles which are attached to the lens capsule via zonular fibers all around the lens remain attached to the exterior of the loose lens capsule. The insertion of an intraocular lens does not tighten the zonules, and they thus remain slack. As one side of the zonules or ropes move or is tightened, the zonules on the other side stay loose. Therefore, the movement or tightening of the zonules does not move the implanted intraocular lens. Thus, the intraocular lens is unable to change the focal point of the eye and a patient will likely require a second lens, such as eyeglasses or contact lenses, to focus on objects that are close. Using a secondary lens only allows the patient to focus at a specific distance and the patient would need a lens having a different refractive index to focus at any other distance.
Thus, there is a continuing need to improve the systems and methods for removing cataract and preventing unwanted cell proliferation in the eye, while also improving the focusing ability of the intraocular lens systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for removing cells from an eye, such as cells in the lens capsule, and inserting an intraocular lens in such a manner to eliminate or substantially reduce posterior capsular opacification.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for inserting an intraocular lens, utilizing adhesive, into the lens capsule to eliminate space between the lens and the lens capsule, and therefore eliminate or substantially reduce capsular opacification.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for inserting an intraocular lens, utilizing adhesive, into the lens capsule that attaches the intraocular lens to the lens capsule, making it possible to change the focal point of the eye by enabling the intraocular lens to move with the lens capsule when ciliary muscle contracts so that the eye can focus on objects that are close.
The foregoing objects are basically obtained by providing an intraocular lens system, comprising a lens having a first surface and a second surface, and adapted to be inserted into the a lens capsule of an eye. An adhesive is disposed on a portion of at least one of the first and second surfaces of the lens, and is adapted to attach the intraocular lens to an interior portion of the lens capsule.
The foregoing objects are further obtained by providing a method for implanting an intraocular lens into an interior of a lens of an eye. The method comprises the steps of making an incision in the eye, and then removing a portion of the interior of the lens while leaving at least the lens capsule intact. An adhesive is then applied to a surface of the intraocular lens, and the intraocular lens is inserted into the interior of the lens, so that the adhesive attaches the intraocular lens to an interior portion thereof.